


Shelter

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rain Sex, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa get stuck in the rain on their way home from practice and has to seek shelter in the tool shed in Oikawa's garden.While waiting for the rain to pass, Oikawa gets handsy and they learn both something new about Iwaizumi's body.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of a practice run for a thing i wanna write in the future and i wasnt originally gonna post it but my friend read it and was super cute abt it so i figured i'd go ahead and share it anyway, hope you'll enjoy!

It's a week past Marine day, way past the rain season and into summer, yet Tooru and Hajime are caught in a rain shower on their way home from practice without umbrellas or any shelter in sight, with no way to escape getting completely drenched.

When they reach Tooru's house, both of them pick up in speed, almost jogging to the front door as Tooru reaches into his pocket for the keys. Hajime leans up against the porch in hope of escaping the raindrops still falling, despite already being soaked from head to toe during their walk home from the station. Tooru pats his back after finding no luck in his pockets, expression growing wary by the second.

"I, uh, forgot my keys," Tooru says, looking up at Hajime, his bangs sticking to his forehead, looking like he just exited the shower, but somehow still managing to be ridiculously attractive. He grabs Hajime by the hand, pulling him down from the porch into the backyard, towards the tool shed.

“Please tell me you have an extra key,” Hajime says, letting Oikawa pull him along, raising his other hand over his face to cover his eyes from the rain that still falls heavily, relieved that at least the temperature isn’t too low, since both of them are wearing t-shirts only.

Tooru closes the door after him when they’re inside the tiny shed, and the raindrops hitting the thin roof makes a comfortable background noise, the air heavy and humid, even though the shed seems somewhat waterproof. Tooru turns around, giving Hajime a smug smile.

“My mom should be home anytime now, we can stay here until then for shelter,” he says, and Hajime frowns, pulling his t-shirt out from his where it sticks to his skin, dripping wet. He wants to wring it, but he can already hear his mom complaining about it getting wrinkled.

“And if she doesn’t? Maybe it’s faster to go to my place,” Hajime says, even though the rain doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon. The tiny shed  _ is _ nicer than being outside, and Tooru is pressing his body up against his side, heat emitting from him, unlike how the clothes clinging to Hajime’s body are starting to cool down, the water making him shiver slightly. 

Tooru leans down, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I have some suggestions for what we can do while waiting,” he mumbles, barely lifting his lips from Hajime’s neck, mouthing against the wet skin. He’s so _warm._

“Huh?” Hajime asks, voice already uncertain, closing his eyes when Tooru slides his hand up his waist, pulling Hajime closer before he presses him against the wall.

“So warm,” Tooru mumbles, mimicking Hajime’s own thoughts, his breath hot against Hajime’s skin as well, probably feeling just as grateful for the shared body heat as Hajime is, both of them starting to freeze now that they’re no longer moving around, their wet clothes quickly turning cold.

Tooru’s hand makes its way up further, sliding over Hajime’s chest, and Hajime stiffens when it grazes his nipple, sending a chill through him.

“Hm?” Tooru asks, looking at Hajime’s face, trying to read him. He repeats the action, sliding his palm over Hajime’s chest and once again Hajime jolts when his nipple is grazed, the touch fleeting, but this time Tooru  _ does _ notice, a smirk growing on his lips.

“Tooru,” Hajime warns, looking back at him, keeping his expression calm. Tooru leans in again, pressing a kiss against the corner of Hajime’s mouth, and for a second Hajime lets his guard down before Tooru reaches his hand up again, sliding his fingertip in a small circle around Hajime’s nipple. “Fuck,” Hajime hisses, through gritted teeth, raising an arm between them warningly, but Tooru has already reached his other arm around him, pulling him closer as he slides his finger over Hajime’s nipple through the wet fabric again, smirk widening.

“Look how responsive your body is, Iwa-chan,” he says, looking down at Hajime’s chest, urging him to do the same, and Hajime regrets doing as he said the instant he sees, the thin fabric of his t-shirt clinging to his chest, his nipples perking out, and the soaked shirt making it painfully obvious. Tooru traces a circle around his nipple over the fabric again, sending small jolts of electricity through his skin, and Hajime grits his teeth, leaning back his head when Tooru leans in to kiss his neck again, open-mouthed and wet. Tooru grinds his hips against Hajime’s side, his erection pressed against him, and Hajime groans, turning his face away.

“We can’t—there’s no lube here,” Hajime mumbles, his cheeks already burning in embarrassment and something else, gasping when Tooru bites down on his neck, his teeth digging into his skin just hard enough to hurt.

“We won’t need any,” Tooru whispers, and Hajime leans back to look at him, but Tooru tugs him closer before pinching his nipple, making Hajime gasp again. “I just want to touch you,” Tooru assures him, and Hajime groans, turning his face back towards Tooru, resting his cheek on the top of his head as Tooru continues to nibble and suck at his throat, his hand disappearing from Hajime’s nipple for a second before he reaches down, sliding it under Hajime’s shirt, the fabric sticking to the top of his hand and following his movement, crawling up his chest and baring his stomach as Tooru reaches up to tease his nipple again, this time directly against his skin. 

Pulling Hajime’s shirt up seemed to be intentional on Tooru’s behalf, because he lets go again for a second, pulling it up completely this time, baring Hajime’s chest, leaning down and taking his other, already hard nipple between his lips, pressing his tongue against it before he opens his mouth, sliding the tip of his tongue around it.

Hajime reaches his hand up, carding it through Tooru’s wet hair before he gets a proper hold of it, gripping onto it and tugging at the roots, covering his mouth with his other hand.

Tooru’s finger is still teasing at his other nipple, but his  _ mouth, _ his mouth sends jolts of pleasure right from Hajime’s nipple down to his own dick, already hard, and he tries to turn his hips slightly towards Tooru’s, jerking them forward in an attempt at finding friction, every touch of Tooru’s tongue and fingertips making him more sensitive. He’s just rubbing the tip of his finger against Hajime’s other nipple at this point, but the sensation is powerful enough for Hajime to feel the heat of the touch spreading through his body until it pools in his abdomen, making his urge to thrust his hips forward even bigger.

Tooru presses a knee between his legs and they both awkwardly grind against each other’s thighs for a few moments before finding a rhythm that works, Tooru’s mouth never leaving his nipple.

Hajime feels a sudden spark when Tooru’s teeth graze over the nub, only shortly, before he tugs at it, less gentle than before but not enough to hurt, and even the hand Hajime is pressing against his mouth isn’t enough to muffle the loud moan escaping his lips. He can feel Tooru’s lips tighten into a smile against his skin, but Tooru continues, sucking around his areola, his other hand sliding down Hajime’s back before he slips his fingers under the elastic band of Hajime’s track pants and boxers, grabbing Hajime’s ass before he presses two fingers between his asscheeks, Hajime’s skin still uncomfortably wet from being drenched by the rain, not in a way that made him slick, but rather making their skin stick together in a different, colder way. The moisture covering their skin feels so different from their usual sweaty make-outs before their post-practice showers.

Hajime hears a door close nearby and looks up instantly, turning to the door of the shed, grabbing Tooru’s shoulder.

“Shit, I think she’s home,” he says, but Tooru continues mouthing at his still hard nipple, ignoring it completely. Hajime bites his lip, arching his back when Tooru opens his mouth further, biting down on his pectoral muscle  _ around _ the nipple, hard enough to leave a mark, his hand sliding in between Hajime’s asscheek, teasing at his entrance but making no move at trying to do more without any lubrication. Hajime throws back his head, pulling at Tooru’s hair again when Tooru pinches his other nipple, increasing the pressure, the stimulation sending what feels like electric shocks through Hajime’s entire body, his knees feeling like jelly and his nipples so sensitive that just the tip of Tooru’s tongue sliding over one of them makes Hajime cry out again, pushing him over the edge. 

He muffles his noise by biting down onto his hand, grinding down against Tooru’s thigh as Tooru  _ continues _ to rub over his nipples, already overstimulated and oversensitive, while Hajime comes into his boxers, the fabric pressing against his oversensitive cock and sticking to the tip, damper than before, warm and sticky, and Hajime has never felt anything like it, the orgasm deeper than anything he has ever tried, like his entire body is burning with pleasure, the intensity so overwhelming that he feels his eyes prickle with wetness. Hajime blinks before any tears can fall as Tooru leans up again, pressing a kiss against his mouth, his own lips slightly swollen and pink, but his expression proud. He pulls back from Hajime and takes a step towards the door, but Hajime grabs his wrist in time, holding him back.

“You haven’t—you’re still—“ Hajime begins to say, eyes flicking down to Tooru’s pants, tightened around the tent he’s still pitching, but Tooru leans in to silence him with a kiss again, his smirk growing wider.

“We can continue upstairs,” Tooru says, grabbing Hajime’s hand when Hajime lets go of his wrist. “I think we’re going to need the lube anyway,” he adds, and Hajime gapes at him, too shocked to do anything but follow when Tooru pushes the door open and pulls him outside with him. The rain has stopped falling, but it’s still cloudy and humid, and Hajime feels overwhelmed, like he’s been scrubbed and rubbed all over, but not exactly  _ tired _ like with a normal orgasm. In fact, he can feel his cock twitching already at the thought of a second round, and all he can do is let Tooru tug him along inside the house, yelling a greeting to his mom before they continue up the stairs to his own room, Tooru obviously more in a hurry to continue than he was leading on before. 

When Tooru returns to his bedroom, hair now covered by a towel folded into a turban and wearing nothing but boxers, Hajime throws his wet t-shirt at him, unsurprised when Tooru catches it by reflex, looking at it in surprise before he looks up at Hajime, smiling widely.

“Do the clothes fit?” he asks, looking down Hajime’s body and Hajime turns away from him, rolling over in the bed, wearing the clothes he had to borrow from Tooru since his own were drenched.

“You deliberately picked clothes that were too long to fit, you ass,” Hajime grumbles, but Tooru laughs lightly, walking over and flopping down next to him on the bed. Hajime knows that Tooru did it intentionally, because they’ve shared enough clothes through the years for him to know that they wear basically the same size -- what Hajime lacked in height, he made up for with muscle mass.

“I love when you wear my clothes,” Tooru mumbles, pressing his face against Hajime’s shoulder, and Hajime turns to the side, letting him snuggle up against him, welcoming the warmth. It wasn’t until both of them had come down from their orgasms that they realised that they were both shaking from the cold, but after a shower and a change of clothes -- Hajime borrowing Tooru’s -- they are both feeling a lot better, albeit still tired, and Tooru’s bed is too warm and welcoming for them to resist. Hajime closes his eyes, ready to take a nap, when he feels Tooru’s hand slide up under his shirt, jerking in surprise when Tooru’s fingers graze over his nipple.

_“Shit,”_ he hisses, reaching up and pushing Tooru’s hand away. His nipple feel oddly  _ sore, _ still as sensitive as before, and this time the sensation isn’t as pleasurable at all. “Don’t do that,” he says, just as Tooru leans in, mouthing over the fabric of Hajime’s t-shirt, his breath warm and damp, gentler than his fingers, and it feels… nice. Tooru seems very aware that Hajime doesn’t fight him this time, sliding his hand down to rest on his waist instead, continuing to mouth against Hajime’s nipple lazily, and Hajime chokes back a yawn before leaning down, pressing a kiss against Tooru’s forehead, right under the towel. Tooru’s mouth grows more insistent, his hand sliding up towards Hajime’s chest again, his hips rutting against Hajime’s leg.

“Wait a fucking second,” Hajime says, reaching his hand down to Tooru’s chest, holding him back, but Tooru pulls him in, suddenly eager again, looking up at Hajime under his eyelashes with eager eyes.

“Another round?” he asks, and Hajime stares down at him for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

_ “No,” _ he says, turning around so he’s facing the other direction than Tooru, only realising his mistake after when Tooru crawls closer, spooning him from behind and pressing himself up against Hajime’s backside, before burying his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Okay, Iwa-chan,” he whispers, surprisingly lenient, sliding his hand over Hajime’s waist again and pulling him closer. Hajime closes his eyes, waiting for Tooru to try something else on him, but within minutes, Tooru is snoring, and he lets himself relax, moving his hand up to feel at his own nipple, gasping into his hand when it  _ still _ feels sensitive, biting his lip to quiet his breathing before he reaches up again, touching it once more.

The next day, Tooru walks up behind Hajime, sliding his hand underneath Hajime’s arm and up to his chest, resting his chin on Hajime’s shoulder but freezing when he feels at Hajime’s nipple through the shirt.

“What are you—“ he begins to ask, just as Hajime swats his hand away, turning around and moving away from him.

“Don’t you dare,” Hajime warns him, without any bite in his words, pressing his arms together in front of him to cover his chest, his nipples still sensitive from the day before. The band-aids covering his nipples will at least keep Tooru from being able to directly touch them again. Hajime knew he’d take advantage of his new finding today as well, and he’s  _ not _ ready for Tooru to use it against him in  _ public _ of all places, well aware that his boyfriend is shameless enough to do so. Tooru stares down at his chest, as if staring hard enough will make him able to see through Hajime’s shirt, and Hajime simply stares back, waiting for him to give up. Tooru sighs after a few seconds, looking up at Hajime.

“Did you  _ cover _ them?” he asks, incredulous, and Hajme nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I had to, as a precaution,” Hajime says, opening his back and showing Tooru the umbrella he  _ also  _ brought as another precaution, despite the forecast promising sun all day. Tooru frowns, his lower lip pushed out in a pout.

“Against what?”

“Against  _ you.” _


End file.
